Cabaret
by Toastandsugarcubes05
Summary: "You certainly are a feisty one, aren't you?" My breathe hitches as his voice rings through my ears, sending chills up my spine. "You know? I love a challenge," I should be furious, I should want to slap the pompous smug smile right off his face. I can't bring myself to though. As much as I hated to admit it, his haughty demeanor only made me want him more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello again! So I had this awesome idea, while writing a little blurb about my own dream. I relate to this story immensely. Since I am a theatre loving loser, I know… I know. But if you don't like that sort of stuff, just give this a try, for me. I was debating this be a Peeta/Katniss or Cato/Katniss fanfiction. Peeniss won, but if enough people would rather Cato/Katniss I can change it. Since Peeta won't be showing up until the second chapter. Also, let me know if you want a Peeta POV. I love you all, and I hope you enjoy this! **

* * *

Chapter 1: **Katniss POV**

My hands nervously plays with the curled tendril of my dark brown hair. Being in the dressing room was something I wasn't used to and despite my passion; I could have gone without this whole process. I didn't care about the makeup, hair or clothing, I just wanted to go out on that stage and perform.

I lean slightly forward, but hold out my hands to brace myself. It was these damn heels my prep team was making me wear. It was boarding on pathetic, I can't even walk correctly. But they insisted how if I didn't wear the heels, then my dress wouldn't look right. I glance down at my body and gaze at the long gown. It was black, and part of my leg peaks out through a slit. It was stunning, but far too provocative for my taste.

Thousands of people sit in the comfortable red plush seats. People talking animatedly about the amazing show they just witnessed. They think it's over and they won't expect what's about to come. Most people wouldn't of course, being the closing act is an honor and I was just lucky enough to snag the spot. Individuals have begun to stand and stretch their tired limbs, picking up their winter garments and gathering their belongings. The director had just decided to put me in the show yesterday, so I don't think my name is in the guide.

"_Shit, honestly?" Her loud voice booms in the auditorium, catching everyone's attention. I peak out the opening of the curtain to see the director stomping her way up the stairs. Anyone could tell that her patience ran low, and getting on her bad side wasn't exactly something I wanted to do. Startled, I look away from her and continue my job. Squirting the blue cleanser onto the dressing room mirrors and wiping it down with the checkered cloth. The girls here just loved to draw hearts all over the mirrors in lipstick. Did they have nothing better to do? _

"_What's wrong Johanna?" A squeaky voice breaks the silence, most likely belonging to her assistant, Lavinia. The only person perfectly okay with obeying and following every damn thing Johanna does or says. She has never complained about it, but I felt bad for her. I know she is in the same place as me and she probably couldn't wait to finally get her big break. Although I had the advantage, I wasn't one of Johanna's guinea pigs and I didn't plan on becoming one either. I guess I would have to be satisfied with being on the side lines, just until the time was right. Johanna wasn't possibly expecting me to stand around cleaning mirrors and mopping floors for the entirety of this job. Was she? _

"_God dammit, Lavinia, what did I tell you about sneaking up on me?" I hear the red head mumble her apologies. "Okay, I don't give a shit what you're all doing, but I want all your asses out on the stage now!" Johanna's booming voice echoes through the large theater and I carry myself out of the dressing room, dragging the glass cleaner with me. _

_Everyone stands in a circle around our strained director, without saying a word. They were all afraid of setting off her even more, in fear of being fired. I have never been in that situation before, but I have seen her wrath. It was certainly a force to contend with. _

"_Okay, so I have exciting news for you all!" Her words are laced with sarcasm and irony. "Our closing act, has cancelled on me. Want to know why? She's knocked up and has a serious case of morning sickness, that seems to happen at every freaking time of the day! Isn't that just perfect? Here's a tip folks, don't have sex, okay?" She pauses, but the room is silent. People exchange glances between each other in anticipation. "Right before the Spring Recital too. Dammit!" Lavinia makes a move to speak, but is silenced by Johanna's hand. "What the hell am I supposed to do? It's tomorrow! How am I going to find someone who's available, and who is going to have a performance ready in less than a day?" She rubs her temples with her index fingers, and sighs. _

"_I can do it!" Before I can stop myself, the words tumble out of my mouth. I cover it in shock and shut my eyes, trying to hide myself. I can't believe I just said that. _

"_Who said that?" Her voice is spiked with amusement. Obviously she wouldn't believe me anyways, so I might as well act as if I said nothing. Luckily, the crowd is big enough for me to cringe down slightly. "Oh, so now you're going to act like a coward? Whoever said that, show your face to me immediately." _

_My ears perk up, and my co-workers stare at me. Out of spite or amusement…I'm not sure, but their gaze is like millions of knifes puncturing my delicate skin. I wasn't going to accomplish anything if I didn't stand up for myself. I gain my composure and stand straight; taking a deep breath, I come into her view. _

"_I said that." She seems shocked, but quickly recovers. She even manages a chuckle._

"_You? I don't even know if you have any talent? How am I supposed to depend on you to perform in possibly the most important spot in the show? The ending is extremely vital and could cost me my career! For god's sake, I don't even know your name!" I can't help but feel pain and anger course through me, but she's right. I haven't exactly made a name for myself yet, and my resume hadn't been particularly memorable. But if I wanted to become more than just one of the janitors, I had to do something about it. Now was the time I guess. _

"_Katniss. My name's Katniss." I don't attempt to move closer, but I stand my ground. _

"_Great, well, Catpiss. I have no idea what you're capable of doing, so unless you show me what you can sing, you aren't getting that spot." I don't object her, but when I open my mouth to speak nothing comes out but the rustic sound of my voice, singing to the one song I know off by heart, the one I could sing in my sleep. _

I can almost feel the rough grass on my back as I lay in the meadow behind my house, the soft breeze blowing through my hair, the bright laughter that comes from my sister and her friends as they dance around aimlessly. No, this was nothing like home. Home was where I stood amongst the other choir members, singing to the all familiar, Don't Stop Believing. Home was where I sat beside my best friend, singing the song we practiced for hours on. Where he always insured that my voice was good enough. No, this wasn't home. I was comfortable at home, and now?

I could feel the beads of sweat run down my back and face. It was ruining my elaborate make-up, I knew that for sure. But I couldn't bring myself to care. I could only wonder what Gale was doing at this moment? He was probably at school, not a clue in the world; considering I never told him about this. He was going to kick my ass later for it too. But the only person I told was Prim, since I know she would never tell my parents. Of course I didn't expect them to come, since my father always had to work. Plus, he was still sour on the idea of me being in the big city, coming from such a small town. His everlasting idea was still for me to become a lawyer… just like him.

My father didn't appreciate my choice on career, ranting about how I shouldn't waste good IQ points on something so pointless. In my high school years, all my mother could do was nod in unison with my father. But, when she found out through Prim about my acts at the school coffeehouses and assemblies, she started to show up. She supported me silently, without my father knowing. I was glad that she showed up and supported me, but the least she could have done was stand up for me. I could have used someone there to take my side, besides Prim. But that was in the past now, considering I was here instead of at a school of my father's choice.

"One minute." A man says, a tool belt coiled tightly through his pant loops. Something flashes over his hard features, encouragement maybe? He runs a hard through his disheveled blond hair. I let myself smile back at him, and nervously twirl my fingers through the wisps that have fallen out of the intricate up-do.

"Katniss, you almost ready?" The brass voice of director rings in my ears is I spin my head to find her standing beside me. All I do is nod, I can feel the nerves begin to settle in my stomach, and I feel as I need to be sick.

"Don't be scared, Brainless. You're a terrific singer, but if you miss this up? Just know I will chase down your ass with my ax. Trust me. " I can tell she is trying to lighten the mood, but I can't find it in myself to laugh along with her, deep down I know there is a hint of truth in her words. She gives me a rough pat on the back, and walks away. Probably to ensure everything else is perfected.

"Thirty seconds." His voice whispers, as he turns on a microphone and hands it to me. By now, I can see the lights dim slightly and people begin to notice the change in atmosphere. I intake a sharp breath, and exhale slowly, attempting to smooth my nerves.

The man holds up both his hands, signalling me that there is ten seconds left. I grip the microphone tightly, and silently walk onto the stage. I stand in the middle of the stage, my confidence fading by the second. I give him a slight nod, and he slowly raises the curtain. My stomach clenches and I feel the automatic need to vomit.

_I am not afraid. This is what I was born to do. _

The striking spotlight blinds my vision. Moments pass, until the instrumental booms through the speakers and silence is heard in the audience. No one has attempted to leave, and they seem fairly interested in what's going on. It's a little encouragement, I guess.

I take my final breath, and open my mouth, the words flowing freely off my tongue. The song I sang for everyone yesterday, it's the one me and Gale had long since used to practice. Before I know it, I start to feel like I'm at home. The pressure melts away eventually and I put my whole heart into the lyrics.

* * *

"You did a phenomenal job, Brainless! I swear I can still hear the standing ovation. I've got some calls to make about tonight; don't leave this spot, okay?" She slaps my back and leaves out the dressing room door, mumbling something I can't hear.

I can't stop smiling; I haven't ever since I got off the stage. My adrenaline is extremely high, and I feel the need to run around aimlessly, but Johanna instructed me to stay in here and the last thing I wanted to do was to upset_her._

My prep team left about fifteen minutes ago, after getting me out of the elongated dress. Relief washed over me as I marveled in the white fluffy house coat, just being out of that hot sticky dress was amazing. I slip my feet into the complimentary slippers and begin to take out the immense bobby pin up do. The curly wisps of hair framing my face, my grey eyes alert and black eye liner smudges under my eye. Despite my appearance I couldn't help but feel content. I had finally lived my dream and people loved me.

A heavy knock explodes my thoughts, and I contemplate who is there. It couldn't have been Johanna, she would've just walked right in, after all she was the director. She could do whatever the hell she wanted. I get up from the chair, and shuffle my way over to the entrance. I wrap the robe tightly around my body and open the door.

In flies two blond braids, and I am suffocated in her hug.

"Katniss! You did amazing!" She lets go of her tight clasp, and looks in my eye. I couldn't believe my sister had finally made it here; my elation quickly vanishes when I grasp how she got here. She was only fifteen, so driving was out of the picture and I wouldn't be surprised if my mother and father stayed home.

"Primrose Everdeen, how did you get here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" She looks too innocent to be mad at, and the feeling diminishes. I grab her and embrace her tightly, "I don't even care right now, I can't believe you're here! I've missed you so much!" She wraps her arms around me and laughs quietly.

"You'll find out soon enough," She mumbles, and I whip my head away to stare down at her. She isn't much shorter than me, so I guess I couldn't classify it as looking down anymore.

"What do you mean?" Before she has a chance to speak, Gale knocks on the door holding a bouquet of flowers and a smug smile plasters his face. He is satisfied that he is right, but I don't dwell on that. I rip myself away from Prim and run into Gale's arms, embracing his sharp cologne. God, have I ever missed him.

"So, I guess I was right, eh?" I can feel his smile against my neck, but this just makes me beam. Something I have missed the most, our stubborn arguments over who's right and who's not. It became a thing with us, a thing that I loved more than anything.

"You had to ruin the good moment, Gale." I roll my eyes playfully and stand away from him to take a better look at him. He hasn't grown anymore, but he looks more muscular. His dark hair and grey eyes resemble me, so much to the point where people thought we were either related or together.

"You did an amazing job out there, Catnip. I am so proud of you and since it's your night I won't gloat… that much." I playfully swat his chest and a hurt expression crosses his features. I look around to find Prim admiring the different costumes and shoes that are hidden behind a closet.

I tuck the housecoat around my body tighter as I realize that that's all I'm wearing. Besides my curly mat of hair and my smudged face, Gale doesn't seem to mind much.

"How are you?" I ask, dragging Gale to a chair that sits across from the mirror.

"Oh, not bad… I have a job now and school is going great!" Not much surprise, he wants to be a lawyer himself. I think he was almost disappointed that I dropped the idea and came to the city instead. But he knew I was happier here, and really I think that's all that mattered to him.

"That's great!" I glance over at the ecstatic Prim, her eyes never leaving the closet. "How's my family?" I whisper, almost afraid of what's he is about to say. Even though I already know. My mother has been following my formidable father around like a loss puppy. The complaints, over how the money I spent to come here was a complete waste. How disappointed he was in his oldest daughter.

"Their… fine." He smiles lightly, forcing eye contact with me. "Better than before, I think he has finally accepted your dreams…" I trust Gale with my whole heart, but at the moment all I can seem to do is doubt him. My father holds grudges, and there was no way in hell that he could change his mind in a matter of a couple months.

"Catnip…" He lifts my chin with his fingers forcing me to look at him. He pulls the bouquet of flowers in front of my face. I guess I never registered that they were for me. I feel overwhelmed at the beautiful familiar flowers. He knows I hate roses, so instead it's an assortment of bright wild flowers arranged almost perfectly.

"These are from the meadow. I thought since you haven't been back in a while, maybe you might want a piece of home. Well, you know they won't last forever, but it's something right?" His lips turn up into a half smile and I can't help but smile back. I gladly accept the flowers, sticking my nose into the fresh sweet scent.

"Thank you." I say, almost unsure it's audible. He pulls me into a small hug, making sure not to crush the flowers.

A loud knock interrupts the comfortable silence, and in strides Johanna. In all her glory, wearing an emotion I don't see often with her. Happiness.

"Brainless… I have some wonderful news." She looks between Gale and I, and then to me expectantly. She might be wondering about the close proximity between us. But I shake it off and move away from him, setting the flowers on the vanity. I am going to have to find some water for these if I'm going to want to keep them.

"Brainless… why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend and a hot one at that." I look to Gale, his cheeks a light shade of pink. Johanna seems to be satisfied with the now very uncomfortable silence in the room.

"If you ever decide to break up with her, I'm Johanna." She sticks her hand out to him, Gale looking awkward as he finally shakes her hand.

"Jo, didn't you have something to tell us?" I ask. She just shrugs and plops herself in the chair beside a very embarrassed looking Gale.

"Oh, yeah. Well, it's just your amazing director got you an audition for a famous Broadway musical coming up. No biggie." She looks down to her nails, and analyzes them. "Not to mention, it's in New York."

Gale jumps up out of his seat, "What? New York?" She nods, and stands up abruptly.

"Pack your bags Brainless, because we are taking a trip to the Big Apple."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Happy One Year Anniversary! Let's see, this time last year I was bawling due to the excessive feels running through my mind. What were all you guys doing at this time last year? As a gift, I wanted to update this fanfiction. Thanks for the surprising alerts, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Peeta, in fact makes an appearance in this chapter! **

* * *

Johanna slips her thick aviator sunglasses over her eyes as she shuts the car door a little too roughly. Shoving the bag strap higher up my shoulder, I walk around the vehicle to meet her. The trip here was uneventful, as all we really did was belt out to classic rock and discuss our different music taste. To my surprise, she didn't lecture me about the audition and I couldn't be happier. My stomach ties in knots at the thought of this once in a lifetime opportunity and the possibility of me messing up was more than I'd like it to be.

The neon flamboyant billboards blind my vision, I stop walking just to get a better look around this gigantic city. People pushed through the crowd, walking to their workplace, or school. Admiring the view, I am quickly brought back to my senses when Johanna's abrupt voice crashes my daze.

"Hey, Brainless… unless you want to be late for the audition, I advise you_ not _to get lost. I'll be damned if I'm going to let you stand here and admire this beautiful city before getting that role. Got it? " I nod, walking furiously just to catch up with her. She seemed to know where she was going, maybe a little too well. She walked the streets almost effortlessly with confidence, swerving her way down the busy sidewalk.

None of my co-workers actually asked Johanna about her past, out of fear of being ridiculed. But frankly, it was none of our business what happened in her early years. Her experience, leads me to believe that she spent some of her time in the here, doing god knows what.

"Wow," I utter, finally walking beside her. "You certainly know your way around here, don't you?"

She glances over to me, a smirk playing across her face. "Well, I did live here for most of my college years…" She trails off; as if it was something she didn't intend to say aloud. I don't push though; I just give her a timid smile and continue to walk. I occasionally stopped in front of a store or billboard, engaging in the atmosphere as much as I possibly could before the swell of nervousness took over my entire being.

I feel my pocket buzz, and without thinking I dig the phone out. I covered my hand over the screen, squinting as the sun blinds the image of the recent text. I should have known it was Prim, she has been sending my good luck texts ever since she found out about this.

_Break a Leg, Kat! (Not Literally.) I love you and I wish you all the best today! Mom and Gale send their good luck wishes as well. Don't forget to text me when you get the part! _

A small smile breaks over my face, and I quickly text my thanks. Although, I can't help but feel my smile fade as I realize she never mentioned my father. Had he even known about it, yet? If my mother knew, what stopped her from telling my father? He'd probably chew me out if so, since his permission wasn't granted before the came here. I wasn't a child anymore though; I didn't need his authorization anymore. I was perfectly capable of making my own decisions, whether he liked them or not.

I quickly rush my way up to Johanna, as she is several paces ahead of me. I stuff my phone back into my pocket, and clutch the handles of my bag more tightly. My stomach protests in hunger. It's not as if I forgot to eat this morning, more as my anxiety would let me keep anything other than water down. I grabbed my phone again, as the buzz alerted me that I had received another text message. I shield the sun away from the screen, glancing at the sender.

_I am betting on you, Catnip! Hey, I always knew you would be famous. Even though I'm right, I won't gloat all day. I promise…and I always keep my promises. _

I feel myself stumble backwards as a blond man rushes into me. He seems dazed as the white and green coffee cup flies out of his hands, the contents splattering across the sidewalk, spilling over his large blue sweatshirt. His arms shake in the air as he fails to remove the sticky contents off of his hands.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Are you alright? I didn't burn you, did I? I can buy you a new one if you want…" I trail off, as he glances up towards me. His piercing blue eyes halt all my recent thoughts, but I shake the feeling away and force myself to keep my composure. After a few moments, his large grin begins to show more enjoyment.

"You're new here?" Wiping his hands on his pants, he brings his hand out for me to shake. Awkward enough, we are standing the middle of the sidewalk. I nod, looking down at his hand, unsure of what to do.

"I'm Peeta." He replies, sticking his hand out further, encouraging me to take it. It seems he won't actually stop until I accept it.

"Hi, I'm sorry about your coffee." A chuckle escapes his mouth, as he scopes out the damage I had done.

"Like I said, it's perfectly okay. But you know, you could pay me back with a first name… maybe?" A cheesy smile forms on his features and I can't help but scoff at the boyish quality. I open my mouth, letting the first witty thing be the last thing I say to him but Johanna interrupts at the perfect time.

"Hey, Brainless… we only have a little time to get you prepared. Stop talking to random strangers and get your ass over here." She yells through the busy passing citizens, to my surprise they don't actually acknowledge her brash attitude. Almost as if they are used to it.

"Sorry, I have to go." I apologize and move around the blond haired man, Peeta, was it? An odd name, a nickname for "Peter," maybe? I guess I don't have a right to say anything. Katniss isn't exactly a run-of-the-mill name either. I don't look back, but I'm sure his mouth is gaping. Whether he was just trying to get something out of me or was being generally nice, I would never know. I didn't have time for that though, my audition was nearing, and my stomach isn't settling any. This couldn't that difficult, right?

* * *

Instead of the normal little auditorium at home, I was standing on deep mahogany wood flooring. Four people sitting in front of me in black chairs, hiding behind a long table. Plastic bottles and loose papers scatter the top. I was without the large audience, but my nerves seemed a million times worse. Maybe it was because of the small chance of me actually getting a part.

"Hello, Ms.…" The chirpy woman drags off, glancing down to the paper that lies before her, "Everdeen. How are you dear?" Her bright pink wig and lurid clothing is something I should expect, but I can't help but think how pretty she would be without the gaudy "costume."

"I'm well, and yourself-"

"Trinket. Ms. Trinket." She interrupts, giving me a small smile and looks to her co-workers. Half expecting them to introduce themselves, but they don't.

"Please forgive my colleagues manners, Ms. Everdeen. It seems everyone has doze off. We have been working exceptionally hard for days, ensuring we have the utmost perfect cast for our production." A sugary sweet smile appears on her face. I don't reply, instead I nervously play with the hem of my shirt.

_Don't fiddle Katniss. _Johanna's voice rings through my ears and I automatically straighten my posture.

"So, Ms. Everdeen what do you have for us today?" She asks, folding her hands together in front of her. She seemed nice, enough…

"I'm going to be singing the song, _I Dreamed a Dream_ from _Les Misérables_." I answer and Effie smiles brightly. She looks to the others expectantly, but they just shrug and glance back down to their papers.

I open my mouth, letting the lyrics spill out of my mouth. The soft tune rings through my mind, the one I have practiced for hours just for this one audition. The hard work, the time put into this one chance, in hopes that the trip here wasn't wasteful and time consuming.

_But the tigers come at night_

_With their voices soft as thunder_

_As they tear your hope apart_

_As they turn your dream to shame_

The familiar upbeat version of _My Favourite Things_ echoes in the small room, and I feel my voice trailing off. Ms. Trinket's eyes grow wide, as she grabs her purse from underneath the table and searches for her phone. Seconds later, she takes out a bright pink IPhone…the same colour as her ridiculous dress. A small part in my mind wonders if she changes the case daily, just to match her eccentric outfits.

She mumbles something to herself, sighing deeply before bringing her hand to the microphone and raises her eyes to meet mine.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to take this. We have enough anyways, we'll call you okay?" An empty apology no doubt, but I try not to let what she said affect me. I nod, grabbing my bag and leave out the door. Johanna is on me the moment I'm out in the open.

"What the hell? You weren't in there very long... You screwed up, didn't you?" I feel myself frown, clutching the bag tighter to my body.

"No, the-uh, the director had an important phone call. She said they had enough, and would call me." Her face softens, and a scowl appears over her features.

"She said that?" I nod, and a heavy groan escapes her lips, "Well, then how about we go get a drink to pass some time?"

* * *

"A Dry Manhattan," Johanna eyes the bartender eagerly. He is unbelievably attractive with his tan, toned body structure, his brown eyes glinting in the low light. He wipes the wavy brown hair out of his eyes, only every so often.

"No problem, anything for you?" He asks, his unnatural white teeth showing beneath his smile. I just shake my head. "Not at the moment, thanks." I give him a small grin and he walks away swiftly to grab Jo's drink. I stare at the cocktail menu, debating on my order but nothing appetizing catches my eye.

"I think I'm just going to get water…" She eyes me, shifting closer to the bar table.

"You better be shitting me, Everdeen. We are at a bar in _New York City_ and you're going to get fucking water?" I shrug. I don't really drink much or none at all. I mean, after Prom and Graduation, Gale coaxed some alcohol into me. I had gotten completely smashed and had regretted it in the morning. Eventually learning the hard way, that it burns more coming up than it did consuming it.

"I'm not much of a drinker for obvious reasons…" The bartender walks over, setting a martini glass in front of her. A reddish brown liquid fills to the top and a piece of lemon rind is curled around the edge decoratively.

"No problem, anything for you gorgeous?" His wink sets me back a little, and I try not to cringe at the endearment.

"A Long Island Iced Tea for this one." She points her index finger at me, before taking a short sip of her drink. My mouth drops as the bartender saunters off. I spin my chair towards her, almost falling backwards.

"What the hell was that, Jo?" She seems amused by my anger, as she plays with the lemon rind.

"You need to loosen up a little bit…" Her pleasure dies down, suddenly looking unbelievably serious. "Look, kid. They aren't going to call you…"

I don't understand what she is trying to say exactly, who isn't going to call me?"

"You didn't make the cut…" Then I realize she is taking about today, the directors, the musical. She thinks I didn't get a part.

"How do you know? You weren't even in the room with us." I feel defensive, as if she wouldn't know anything about it. But that's not true, she is experienced… she knows the signs. I frown; a breathy sigh escapes my lips. She holds her hands above in a protective manner.

"I'm not going to get into detail, but let's just say that I have been in the same spot as you. I've been in your position. Of course, I could very well be wrong, but I the same thing happened to me. If I had someone tell me all the stuff I'm telling you now, it would have saved me a lot of time-" Johanna trails off as a large narrow glass filled with a clear brown liquid is set in front of me. Ice filled to the top, and a bright red cherry set in the middle. It looks so tempting to just grab the cherry now, but I don't want to seem childish.

"I'm sorry to break that news to you, but don't let something like that stop you. You are by far the best vocalist I have heard, in a while." A small smile plays across her lips, "You remind me of me. " I take a gulp the refreshing drink and set it back on the table, holding her gaze. The gears in her head were turning viciously, like she had an idea.

"What are you thinking?" She downs the rest of her drink, and sets a couple bills on the table before standing up.

"We are taking a little field trip before we head home." She grabs my arm roughly and pulls me out the door before I have a chance to grab the artificial cherry I have been eying ever since the drink was placed in front of me.

* * *

**Thanks again for the alerts! I hope to have it up by next week, hopefully. I am oddly busy next week.  
**

**Have an amazing week, tributes! **


End file.
